


Devote

by AlvinMiddle



Category: Shazam! - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinMiddle/pseuds/AlvinMiddle
Summary: 他是七宗罪的继承者。





	Devote

**Author's Note:**

> 非常脏乱差，可能是我开过最脏的车了  
> Rimming有，Spank有，失禁有，  
> 双龙有，窒息高潮有，Mpreg有  
> 人外描写不是很多（因为我不会  
> 其他的我也想不起来了……

1.

他怀孕了。

当赛迪斯意识到这个事实的时候，内心意外的平静。

他平躺在牢房窄小的单人床上，天花板上是他用一小块焦炭写下的秘文符号。他一只手搭在自己的小腹上，透过一层薄薄的脂肪和皮肉，他能感觉到底下有几只卵状物体在互相碰撞，挤挤挨挨地塞在他不知道哪个器官里。

他一开始以为它们说的不过是用来羞辱他的话，却丝毫没有考虑过这件事真实发生的可能性。他有些懊悔，他应该想到的。

毕竟和他交媾的，是力量无穷的非人生物。

但事实上，想到了也没有用，他也没办法叫恶魔们戴套。

他已经尝试了很久，试图排列那些符号，来联系上七宗罪。他不知道它们知不知道他的肚子里有这些——他不知道怎么称呼——东西（Things）。

他不知道它们会用什么方式从他的肚子里出来，也不知道到底怎么抚养，他胡乱想到了蟹蛛，觉得很有可能要用自己来喂养这些——东西。

他深吸一口气，再次摸出那块焦炭，开始在墙壁上写下符号。

它们会来找他的。他需要让它们知道他的处境。

2.

赛迪斯带着七宗罪回到他的房子里，他在没开灯的房子里转来转去，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕在低语。他的身体还在为了七宗罪对他的那个称呼——“我们的继承者”——而轻轻发颤，兴奋的战栗像电流一样窜过他的脊柱，让他头皮一阵一阵发麻。

他神经质地喃喃，和七宗罪们交谈，事实上他根本不用这样做，当它们附进他的身体，他的心灵和头脑便毫无保留地向它们敞开。可他还在说话，像是信徒向神明祷告。

赛迪斯打开酒瓶，倒出一大杯酒，发着抖的手甚至让酒液都洒出来了一些。他的颧骨上浮起不正常的薄红，大口吞下威士忌，酒精成为他烧到模糊的大脑的助燃剂，那只蓝莹莹的眼睛在黑暗中发出怪异的光。

之后发生了些什么，赛迪斯的记忆有些断片。他记得他的神回应了他的祷告，他的周身腾起一片深灰色的烟雾，七宗罪一个接着一个从那片雾气中凝结成实体，立在他的身边，深红色的瞳孔凝聚在他身上。

不知道是谁的舌头先舔上了他的手指，可能是暴食，也可能是贪婪，那根舌头滑腻腻的，涎水顺着他的指尖滴落到干净的地板上。他动了动手指，舌头立刻动起来，挤进他的指缝，勾着他那块相对细嫩的皮肤，模仿交媾的频率进出。

色欲向前走了一步。鉴于它是七宗罪中最懂得这些有关体液交换的事的一位，它毫无疑问，应当为它的兄弟们准备好这场盛宴。

赛迪斯被它们推搡着倒在客厅的沙发上，他的大脑已经不清醒了，可能是几十年中突然被认可带来的副作用，他晕晕乎乎的，过快的心跳怂恿着他做些难以想象的事。

色欲凑上前，俯视赛迪斯不知道什么时候已经光裸的身体，贴在他耳边用气声赞美他的身体，每描述过一处，过分尖锐的指甲就落在那个地方，留下鲜红的划痕。

它说赛迪斯的锁骨笔直如同忒弥斯手中的天平，肌肉完美仿佛阿波罗，双腿就像赫耳墨斯那样修长有力，手臂则如阿忒拉斯，力量足以撑起天空。

它用诸神的美来赞美他，如同他是受偏爱和祝福的那个凡人，诸神的爱与美环绕着他，而当色欲的手指逡巡过他的身体，回到他的胸膛，它稍稍用力，指甲划破了的乳尖，几颗血珠渗了出来。

他听见贪婪在一边笑出了声。

“你有阿尔忒弥斯的乳房。”色欲说完，伸出舌头在他的耳廓舔了一圈。

阿尔忒弥斯，赛迪斯知道，希腊神话中的月神，丰产与孕育女神。

色欲为它的兄弟们把他准备好了。它是第一个，有温柔的前戏和挑逗，让他能最大程度上地准备好接纳其他人。色欲一边操着他，一边给了他一个叫人崩溃的手活，那快感绵长而强烈，当他眼前发白，快要射出来的时候，色欲却松开了手，摆动腰部射在了他的体内。

赛迪斯的脑袋里一片混乱，那种可怕的快感贯穿了这个夜晚。色欲的手法太娴熟，他的那根阴茎完全是它所有的了，他的高潮和不应由色欲掌控，根本无法挣脱。

色欲射完以后给了他一个吻。那滋味一言难尽，色欲的舌头很长——似乎绝大部分的七宗罪都有很长的舌头——在纠缠的时候，抵着他的上颚滑进他的喉咙深处，让他不自主地喉头痉挛，有点儿想干呕；但色欲的吻技非常好，他口腔的每一寸黏膜，每一颗牙齿都被照顾得好极了。

结束这个吻，下一个覆到他身上的是暴食。

暴食不像其他兄弟那样，通过用自己的阴茎来让这个人类失控。它更喜欢用舌头。

按照它的习惯，品尝美食时会将最好吃的部分留在最后，但面对赛迪斯时，它看起来困惑了一会儿，不知道从哪里下口。

它趴在赛迪斯身上，没思考多久，还是决定从他的四肢先开始。

四肢的美味在于劲道的肌肉，暴食从指尖开始，一路舔上他的肩膀，偶尔还在肌肉最饱满的地方留下几个牙印。

赛迪斯躺在沙发上，他完全不知道现在是什么情况，他隐约从色欲的话中听出了些什么，但那暗示就像风中一缕抓不住的低语。然而他觉得很安心，认同感带来的后劲太足了，尽管他知道眼前是来自地狱的恶魔，但对现在的他而言，它们就是神。

他看着压在自己身体上方的恶魔，心里恍然大悟一般地了然了，原来一开始舔他手指的是暴食。

暴食在他的四肢上留下印记，转而对付他的脸。湿漉漉的口水滴在他脸上，他能感觉到暴食的舌头划过他高挺的鼻梁，轻轻扫过睫毛，隔着薄薄的眼睑都能感觉到他颤动的眼珠，他的嘴唇很薄，抿紧的时候让人想到鞘中锋利的刀，随时要将人割伤，但被色欲和暴食连番舔弄过之后，刀锋上也染了一层水红。

它慢慢往下，半咬着他的脖颈，略一用力就能叫他头身分离，暴食在他的喉结上留下一个牙印，随后往下，来到他的胸膛。

他的乳尖上只剩几颗还没干涸的血滴，被暴食尽数舔走。胸腹对暴食来说也是非常喜欢的部分，肌肉相对柔软，脂肪的分布也恰到好处，它对着赛迪斯的奶子折腾了很久，久到赛迪斯发出微弱的哭腔，手指搭在它肥胖的身体上，做出推拒的动作。

愤怒在一边咆哮，让暴食赶紧结束。

暴食悻悻地吼回去，终于放过了他的胸。那上面满是半渗血的牙印和青紫的痕迹，两侧还有因为暴食的挤弄而留下的指甲血印，乳尖被过分吮吸，肿了起来，又红又湿地挺立在胸膛上。

它转移到最后的珍馐面前。长舌探进已经被开拓过的甬道中，穴肉乍然受了刺激，下意识地绞紧，又被暴食蛮横地顶开，模仿交媾，有节奏地进进出出，偶然舌尖触碰到腺体，就能让赛迪斯攥紧拳头，整个人绷紧了，颈肩张出漂亮的弧度。

赛迪斯张着嘴，从喉咙里发出一些极弱的声音。穴道里有东西在蠕动，那感觉太怪异了，生理反应让他收缩环状肌，暴食的舌头没有那么轻易被夹住；他再翕张开，试图将异物排出体外，而这只是让暴食进到更深。

暴食没有舔尽兴，就被愤怒一把推开了。它拖着肥胖的肚子移到一边，不甘地低吼，舌头收回满是尖牙的嘴里，像是在回味。

愤怒在七宗罪中算是话比较多的那个，说出来的都不是什么好话。它显而易见地非常愤怒，虽然谁也不知道它到底在愤怒些什么。

它甩了赛迪斯一耳光，不重，但很响，羞辱的意味更重。但赛迪斯并没有显露出过多的羞耻，他转过被打偏了的脸；冲它露出一个迷茫的微笑。

愤怒像是生气了。它很大声地用一些赛迪斯这辈子都没听过的称呼和荤话来叫他，哪怕是街头最便宜的流莺，都没有受过这种待遇。

它的声音低沉诱惑，勃发的怒意像烈火一样点燃他的大脑，肠道里的阴茎想把烙铁一样滚烫，丝毫不见消退的热意让他脸颊的薄红变成了潮红。

他的大脑已经跟不上愤怒的语速了，等他刚能理解什么是“不要脸的贱货”，愤怒已经在骂他是“一天都离不开男人精液的婊子”了。

或许是他的迟钝让愤怒误以为是无动于衷，或是习以为常，它用力地抽了他的屁股一巴掌。

疼痛让赛迪斯稍微回过神来，他张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，只能什么都不说，抿紧了嘴唇。

愤怒更愤怒了。它开始左右开工地拍打他的屁股，惩诫似的，一下比一下用力，直到打得他的臀尖泛出一个个小血点的时候，愤怒终于射了出来。

贪婪在一边蠢蠢欲动，但色欲先凑了上去，握住他疲软的阴茎重新挑逗起来，轻柔的抚摸和按压很快盖过了屁股上的疼痛，或者说，连那疼痛也变成了快感的一部分。

色欲伸出舌头在赛迪斯的阴茎上舔了两下，让那根东西重新硬起来，随后就给懒惰腾出了空位。

懒惰坐在沙发上，它并不动手，而是从灰黑色的身体上分裂出好几段触手，缠绕在赛迪斯的腰和四肢上，把他举到自己身上。

赛迪斯有些跪不住，他的膝盖软得没了力气，腰像化成了水，软绵绵地就要往下倒。触手一圈圈搂住他，把他调整好位置，就慢慢往下放。

粗壮的非人阴茎蹭在他的屁股上，因为没有对准而滑开，赛迪斯喘了一声，一只手摸到下面，扶住那根灰黑色的阴茎，又像是被上面的凸起给刺到了手，不禁瑟缩了一下，才逐渐依靠腰部触手的力量，将自己对准阴茎坐下去。

懒惰抱着手臂缩回沙发角落里，它看起来像是累坏了，恹恹的，看不出有什么情绪。明明它什么都没有做，却仿佛已经累得去了半条命。

赛迪斯抬起眼睛，试图向懒惰寻求帮助，他实在撑不住自己的身体，酒精带来的热度还没完全消退，残余的酒意酝酿出了更深的放纵。赛迪斯撑着懒惰的小腹，慢慢上下腾动起自己的身体。

懒惰一只手扶着下巴，没力气似的抬起眼皮看了赛迪斯一眼，那猩红的光芒像淬了锋芒的匕首，即便它一动不动，也能让赛迪斯克制不住地呻吟一声。

接下来的动作过于漫长。懒惰是真的一点儿都不想动，只靠赛迪斯自己，像骑一匹神话中来自幽冥地狱的马。马儿毫无疑问是不驯服的，它并不会将他甩下去，而是用毫无反应来表达不驯。

偶尔只在赛迪斯支撑不住自己，或是没了力气的时候，懒惰才仿佛从困意中清醒过来，强有力的触手在他的屁股上抽了一下，被愤怒拍打过的屁股上又多了一条青紫痕迹。

赛迪斯抽泣一声，触手牢牢箍住他的腰肢，带着他上下起伏，像是在使用什么专用的容器。

或许过了很久，或许也只是过了几分钟，赛迪斯浑浑噩噩地，余光里出现了早就按耐不住的贪婪。

贪婪从他的背后挤上来，它忍耐得太久了。它的兄弟们轮番享用过了这个美味的人类，是时候轮到它了。

它有四只手臂，其中两只从后向前抚摸上赛迪斯的奶子，过于用力的揉捏挤压让暴食留下的伤痕又有了裂开的迹象。它的第二只右手则往下滑去，尖锐的指甲抵在绷紧的穴口上，试探性地往里面挤。

指甲划伤了娇嫩的皮肤，血珠冒出来，像断了线的珠子那样掉在沙发上，赛迪斯睁大了眼睛，嘴巴里却发不出一点儿声音，他听见太阳穴上的血管在突突地跳，听见穴口崩开如同被撕碎的绸缎那样的声音，可他其实什么也听不见，耳朵里只有七宗罪的私语和一阵耳鸣。

赛迪斯的身体如同一张拉满了的长弓，又慢慢松弛下来，他终于能发声了，喉咙里有尖锐的呼吸声。他喘着气，很大声，感觉到眼前阵阵发黑。

贪婪管不了那么多了，它又试图往里面再塞一根手指，但还没成功就被色欲拍开。

这种事情，还是应当交给色欲来做。

它熟知赛迪斯身上一切敏感点，它有灵活的舌头和不那么锋利的指甲，它是最适合准备赛迪斯的。

色欲的动作很快，用最短的时间就准备好了赛迪斯。就算是这样，赛迪斯依然有些不耐烦，它挤开色欲，握着自己的阴茎就往赛迪斯的身体里捅。

赛迪斯说不出话，只能从喉咙里飘出呻吟声，以证明自己还活着。

贪婪的动作不算粗暴，但也并不温柔。它的每一次进出都非常用力，像是要进到他身体最深的地方去，占领每一寸黏膜。事实上，它的这种交媾方式最大的得益者并不是赛迪斯，而是懒惰。

懒惰像是彻底没了骨头，靠在沙发靠背上。贪婪有四只手，还需要触手干嘛呢，所以懒惰逐渐将他腰上的触手松开，重新融进自己的身体。它似乎对这种性交方式非常满意，不需要它出一点儿力，却同样可以尽情享受他。

贪婪的两只手握着赛迪斯的腰，他的手被反剪在背后，贪婪一只手就能抓住。他的身体摇摇欲坠，随时像要摔倒在懒惰怀里，随着贪婪进出的频率一晃一晃。

两根阴茎对他来说还是太超过了。他的穴口被扩张到极限，每一道褶皱都被抻平，臀部青青紫紫，甚至他的小腹都在隐约地一鼓一鼓，显现出硕大的龟头形状。

懒惰射过一次之后就退出了赛迪斯的身体，倦怠地靠在一旁。他现在完全是贪婪的了。

贪婪将他转了个身，粗壮的阴茎在肠道中旋转摩擦，赛迪斯像是受了刺激那般试图蜷起身体，又被贪婪的手强行按住打开。

他们现在是面对面了。贪婪或许是继色欲之后勉强还能算是掌握技巧的恶魔。它会主动观察赛迪斯的表情，调整进出的角度和力度，赛迪斯被它干射了一次，色欲尽职地上前，让他的阴茎重新勃起。

但这对赛迪斯来说已经从快感变成了折磨。要从粗长的，形状狰狞的恶魔阴茎上找到快感已经很不容易。色欲高超的手法让他陷入了痛苦中，他已经没什么可射的了，囊袋抽搐着，却只能吐出汩汩清液，打湿了黑色的皮革沙发。

贪婪还没有满足，它掐着赛迪斯的腰，不知疲倦地进出。赛迪斯的肠道像是麻木了，过度的碾压和刺激让腺体有种钝痛的感觉。他浑身紧绷，环状肌锁紧，连带着身体每一块肌肉都绷痉挛起来。

赛迪斯模糊的意识也让他隐约知道接下来会发生什么过分的事，可他已经没有力气阻止，或者说，他也没有阻止的意愿。

最后十几下贪婪进出得又深又重，阴茎上的凸起简直是在肆虐腺体。赛迪斯的喉咙里发出不堪重负的“嗬嗬”声，最后在贪婪射出一大泡滚烫的精液的时候，软倒在沙发上。

暴食在一边发出嗤嗤的笑声，长舌舔过嘴角。恶魔们窃窃私语起来，不怀好意又低哑诱人。

他失禁了。皮革沙发上的水渍顺着缝隙滴在羊毛地毯上，很快就被吸收进纤维中。

贪婪离开他的身体。五个恶魔站在一边，看向了傲慢。

如果说七宗罪之间也有阶层的分别，无疑傲慢是它们之中的头儿，它是最重的罪。

传闻说傲慢的原身是天国副君、光耀晨星路西法，尽管经历了九个晨昏的堕落，它的翅膀依旧被保留下来，光洁的羽毛在堕落中焚毁殆尽，中空的骨骼和坚韧的皮翼则变成了现在灰黑色的样子。

傲慢放下抱在胸前的双臂，翅膀轻轻一拍，就落到了赛迪斯面前。

“看看。”它垂下眼睛，猩红的眼珠紧紧盯着赛迪斯，“我们的继承人。”

赛迪斯的手指抽动了一下，他实在没有力气。

傲慢像翻检一块市场上的肉一样，把躺在沙发上的赛迪斯翻过去，露出已经不堪入目的臀部和依旧完好的背部。

赛迪斯的脊背非常漂亮，无愧于色欲的赞美。脊背中间有下陷的线条，背部的肌肉曲线流畅下滑，到了腰部，再收束出紧实的腰线，两个腰窝深凹，里面像是有什么液体翻倒出来，湿漉漉的一片。

傲慢伸手，从背后握着赛迪斯的脖子强迫他站起来。他勉强站稳了，淋淋漓漓的体液从股间顺着大腿淌下来。这让他忍不住并拢双腿，试图留住那些体液，却因此被傲慢嘲笑，说他像个“马上就要被强奸的小处女”。

暴食在一旁试探地靠近，伸出舌头舔上赛迪斯的脚踝，还没舔上几口，傲慢从上往下看了它的兄弟一眼。暴食低低叫了一声，收回舌头和它的兄弟们站在一起。

傲慢不耐烦地踢开赛迪斯并紧的双腿，他的手臂被它抓再说手里，用来固定他软得像水的身体。

穴口已经被拓张得非常松软，不需要傲慢再做些什么准备，所以它直接捅进了那个甬道中。

“你都松了。”傲慢的声音听起来不冷不热，却让赛迪斯的脸烧得更热。

“不......”他的嗓子沙哑，刚吐出一个字，就被从身后探出的手牢牢捂住嘴巴。

傲慢的手掌很大，是所有恶魔中最像人类的手，没有那么尖利的指甲，手指纤长，看起来竟然也有一种优雅的感觉。

那只手满满当当地捂住了他的口鼻，他的鼻子里充斥着如同火山爆发后的气味，硫磺、灰尘、火焰，还有一丝冰冷的气味，仿佛沉寂许久的岩石。

“别说话。”傲慢的声音还是那样平淡。

它开始有规律地在他的身体里挺动阴茎，动作不快不慢，过于稳定的频率让人感到有一丝无趣。赛迪斯疲软的阴茎顺着傲慢的频率在腿间一甩一甩，时不时还有几滴水渍掉在地毯上。

赛迪斯发出了呜咽的声音，大概是因为他的身体完全被暴露在其他恶魔面前，它们在旁观这场他和傲慢的媾和。他的羞耻感终于从脑海深处迸发出一点不起眼的光，让他发着抖，想合拢自己的身体。

傲慢听见了他的呜咽，身后的长尾巴像鞭子一样抽在他的背上，发出一声脆响。它的尾巴尖是一个倒三角，尖刺在背脊上留下了狰狞的血痕。

“我说了，别说话。”

赛迪斯忍耐住痛呼，眼睛里终于溢出了泪水。

随着傲慢抽插的速度慢慢加快，它捂在赛迪斯口鼻上的手也开始收紧。

赛迪斯感觉到了，小幅度地挣扎起来。傲慢并不在意这点小小的弹动，它不会就这样杀死好不容易找到的宿主。

赛迪斯努力地从傲慢的指缝间试图吸入一点点氧气，但是傲慢的手收拢地越来越紧，他的呼吸声又深又重，求生的意志让他不顾一切地顶上它的掌心，汲取所有残留的氧气。

与之相对的，他的后穴开始抽搐，因为缺氧而绞紧，甚至连他软垂的阴茎都再次勃起。

傲慢还是那副平淡的口吻，不过这次听起来有了些满意的意思：“这样就好多了。”

它就着缩紧的甬道抽动几下，手牢牢捂住赛迪斯能够吸入氧气的所有通道。

他甚至都微微翻起白眼，两只手被傲慢抓在背后，他连挣扎都做不到。

在生与死的一刹那，谁知道呢，赛迪斯只觉得眼前炸起一片白光，像是谁他的瞳膜上放了一场盛大的白色烟花。

傲慢抵在他的身体最深处，那是它所有兄弟们都没到达过的地方，射了出来。

与此同时，赛迪斯也微微弹动了一下，清澈的体液一股一股涌出阴茎。谁也不知道他到底是高潮了，还是再次失禁了。

傲慢扶住赛迪斯软下来的身体。灰黑色的皮肤慢慢褪去地狱的颜色，转而变成人类的肤色，它的巨大翅膀收拢入后背，过于高大的体型也渐渐变得和普通成年男性人类一样的大小，它穿上了笔挺的西装和光亮的皮鞋，五官开始变化，出现了高高的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，花白的头发，薄薄的嘴唇。

它看起来就像赛迪斯的哥哥。

赛迪斯从濒死的边缘回过神，眼前还一阵阵发黑，等他眨了几下眼睛，看清面前的是谁，他有些惊恐地发出意义不明的呜咽，含含混混地叫着“希德”。

希德将他放平在沙发上，温柔地抚摸他的脸庞和脖子，像抚慰一只家养的宠物。

“嘘......”他轻声在他的耳边安抚。

“希德......”赛迪斯往沙发的角落里缩了缩。

“没事了，没事了，弟弟。”希德半搂住赛迪斯，声音低柔。

他摸上赛迪斯有些鼓胀的小腹，这间屋子里的人都清楚那里面是什么。但希德的表情非常柔软温和，那是赛迪斯从没见过的表情。

“会没事的。”希德吻了吻赛迪斯的侧脸，“知道吗？不久以后这里就会有我们的宝宝，健康的继承人，精力十足的小崽子，在肚子里就闲不住，踢他母亲的肚子，把他妈妈折腾得够呛......”

赛迪斯听懂了他在说什么。他看见眼前的人，几十年被嘲笑和责怪的生活让他下意识地抗拒，手指胡乱地在小腹上抓挠。

“这样会伤害到宝宝的。”希德按住他的手，让他挣脱不开。

赛迪斯抬头看向希德，对方冲他咧出一个温和的笑容，却露出了毫不掩藏的尖牙，和瞳孔深处弥漫的血腥。

再之后，赛迪斯就失去了意识。等他醒过来，身上变得非常干燥，像被好好清理过一番，还盖上了毯子。被肆虐过的后背和臀部感觉好多了，虽然还有些酸痛，起码不至于无法动弹。

他动了动四肢，便发现有什么东西窝在他的臂弯中。

他掀开毯子，一团灰色的生物蜷缩在他的手臂和身体之间，或许是感受到了突如其来的冷意，它睁开眼睛，露出了红色的眼珠。

嫉妒顺着他的手臂爬出毯子，依偎在他的颈侧，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊，重新闭上了眼睛。


End file.
